Dreams Do Come True
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Slight crossover. Sarah is depressed and makes a wish on her birthday. Will it comes true? Read.


Dreams Do Come True

By:  Yin-Yang

**Author's Note:**  Okay this is my first Flint story and it kinda deals with the series since I haven't seen them in a while. ^^ This is a side story and I got the idea from another Flint story by Max Acorn called The Time Stone Sage.  Go read it!

               Another long day in the 24th century at the Time and Space Bureau the Time Detectives were all taking this opportunity to relax.  And with good reason too because the twins known as Sara and Tony were having a Costume Party in celebration of their Birthday.  All their friends were invited as well as the Time Shifters if they promised to behave.  Dr. Goodman, more commonly known as uncle Bernie to the twins, finally got a date with Ms. Grey but only because she wanted to wish Sara and Tony a happy birthday in person.  Uncle Bernie was just happy he was finally going to go on a date with her.  Needless to say everyone was so excited about this except…

               Sara sighed as she looked through the endless costumes in the little shop just a few blocks down from the Time Bureau.  She didn't feel like cheering even though she and her twin brother were going to turn 14 years old.  Yet she felt something kind of missing.  She was brought out of her musing when a small boy called out her name loudly.

               "Sara look!  I found a costume to where!!"  Flint Hammerhead held up a cute costume of a dinosaur that was purple with yellow and green polka dots.

               "That's really cute Flint," the young girl smiled at him yet sighed softly to herself once more.

               "Sara?  Are you okay?"

               "Sure I am don't worry about me!"  But the truth in her eyes showed differently.  "Um I'm still looking for a costume so I'll meet up with you in a bit."  Silently she turned and walked into another isle, leaving her worried friend staring at her back.

               Tony was at the checkout counter, buying a monster costume so he could try and scare a few of his friends.  Not to mention his teacher Ms. Iknow who was invited as well.  The lady who owned the store was a pretty woman with long red hair that held silver streaks and large green eyes.  She put the costume in the bag along with a make-up kit.

               "There you go.  Be sure to take pictures now.  I want to see how good the costume looks," she smiled and handed the young man the bag.

               "You bet!  C'mon Flint and Sarah!" he almost yelled for his friend and sister but the lady didn't mind.

               "Hiya Tony!" the small caveman said happily as he hopped onto the counter and gave the lady his dinosaur costume.  The woman scanned it in and gave Flint his change and handed him ht bag.

               "Where's Sarah?"

               "She's still looking and said she'll meet us later."

               "I'll go see if the young lady needs some help.  Enjoy your costumes gentlemen."  The lady smiled softly and nodded her head to them as she headed to the back, her hair in a soft wave down her back that practically touched the floor!  Both boys looked at each before shrugging and heading off to the Bureau.

               Sarah sighed softly to herself as she looked around.  All the costumes were nice and such but she still hadn't found what she was looking for.  That and something else was bothering her but she didn't feel comfort talking about it with her brother and Flint, or even Uncle Bernie.  They were guys for one thing and another… they wouldn't understand how she felt right now.

               "Is everything alright?"  The young girl turned to find herself almost face-to-face with the owner of the store.  She was a beautiful lady with lovely red hair falling to the floor and the kindest green eyes wearing a violet blouse and silver-colored jeans and sandals.

               "Um yeah, sorry to be wasting your time like this but… I can't seem to find anything I really like," she said with a small smile.

               The woman smiled back and gestured her to follow her as she headed towards the back.  Coming upon a heavy curtain she pulled it aside and led Sarah in and showed an assortment of costumes that were beautifully done.  From a suit of armor to a angel one completely with feathered wings to one of a Egyptian pharaoh.  But the one that caught her eye was a lovely rose pink gown with a snow white ruffles, short collar, sleeveless and all trimmed in gold with some accents, matching cuffs, and a golden crown.  It was like she was a type of princess.

               "It's so beautiful…" she said softly and reached out to touch the soft material.  It smelled faintly of roses.  "But why are you showing me this?"

               "You look like you are in need of something special tonight and I think it suits you," she spoke softly and held the dress up against her, nodding her head some.  "You can wear it for your party but be sure to return.  This gown is one of a kind."

               "Oh well I can't borrow it then!  Not if it's so valuable to you."  She tried to give it back to her but the woman softly laughed and gave it to her.  "Please, wear it for your party and maybe… your fondest wish will come true even for that single moment.  This is on me," she nodded and placed it in a black bag and gave to her, leading her to the door.

               Sarah was so happy she hugged the older woman;  so very happy about this it showed on her face.  "Thank you so much!"  And with that she left with a wave and decided to head straight home to try it on.  The woman smiled softly and closed the door, putting the sign up and turned off the lights.

               "May your dreams come true, young one."

               It was the night of the part and everyone was invited, even the Time Shifters were in costumes of their own sizes.  Tony and Flint were looking for Sarah who had yet to come down from her room.  She wouldn't show anyone her costume either, that it was a secret and she wanted it to be a surprise.  Everything was going along great was suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked at the doorway where Sarah was standing in her costume.  She looked beautiful in the pink silk and white lace with the crown polished to a shine and pearl tear drop earrings that belonged to her mother and tiny hint of make-up.  Even Merlock and Bidini were so surprised at who she looked.  Before any of the boys could come up to ask for the first dance a dark skinned stranger lavender colored hair pulled back into a ponytail trailing down his back, dressed in a white uniform type that matched the same style as her own gown but white and gold with a red-lined cape and gloved hands.  He smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

               "May I have the honor of having the first dance?" he asked in a smooth voice.

               Sarah could only nod her head mutely and was lead to the dance floor by her dancing partner.  The area was cleared and soon the two were dancing to a lovely tune that sounded like a waltz but seemed to hold a deeper meaning for them.  It was so beautiful that soon the other guests joined in the dance but were careful not to disturb the lovely couple.  All except Tony, Flint, and Merlock who were very suspicious of the stranger.  Who did this guy think he was?

               Sarah couldn't care less about anything right now.  Al she could think of was that here she was, dancing with a man who looked like something from a fairytale here to sweep her off her feet.  But wasn't that her wish?  To be a princess and have her prince come and sweep her off her feet?  That made her blink some and gasp softly.  The woman said something about wishes coming true…

               The man smiled softly, tightening her arm around her waist to bring her closer and led her to the window in the far end, the moonlight illuminating them as they stood there and nodded to her.

               "Dreams do come true," he said softly, reaching into his cape and pulled out a white rose in full bloom with velvet soft petals and free of thorns.

               "T-Thank you," she stammered as she held the rose to her nose and breathed in the heavenly perfume.  "This is so beautiful… but why have you come?"

               "A wish was asked and granted but I am afraid I will not be able to stay here forever.  I can only hope that you will understand this," he said sadly and looked away.

               She wanted to cry and beg him not to go but it was out of her hands.  All she could do was enjoy the moment to its fullest.  Smiling she took his hand in his own and smiled.  "Everything must come to an end but it's the moments that we have now that make it   I want to cherish every second of this wonderful night, my prince."

               The stranger looked at her surprised but smiled and offered his arm to her, leading her back to the dance floor and there proceeded to dance with her the entire night through, occasionally they switched partners but he always came back to her, much to the dismay of Ms. Iknow as she wished she had a guy like that.  Hours passed on and soon it was midnight.  As the clock began to sound off the stranger looked up and knew he had to go.  He had until the twelfth gong.  Sarah could sense this as they both headed out of the door and stood there at the front door of the T&S Bureau, the moonlight casting it's silvery light on them, making them glow with an unearthly light.  Taking her hand in his own he quietly slipped a beautiful white ring with a pink rose carved into it on her finger.

               "I must go my dear Rose Bride, but with this ring I promise that one day I will return for you.  Never forget me."

               "Never."  No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the tears in and let a few fall only to wiped away by a gloved hand.  Crying softly she threw her arms around him, holding him tightly as she softly begged him not to go but he said nothing.  He merely wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, promising that one day he would come back to her.  Gently he tipped her chin up, wiping the tears away and lowered his face to her own.

               "Do not cry little one, as long as you believe in me I will return.  My Rose Bride…"

               "My Shining Prince…"

               The two of them looked at each other, faces coming closer and closer until heir lips meet in sweet, tender kiss.  In the shadows Tony and Flint were having a hard time holding Merlock down as he threaten bodily harm to the stranger kissing his Sarah.  The kiss lasted five more gongs before the twelfth struck and both pulled away.  The prince smiled softly as he caressed the young girl's cheek and slowly faded into the night, nothing left of his presence except for a white rose and a ring.  Sarah held the rose tightly in both hands, looking up at the silvery moon and promised that she would wait for her prince for eternity if the need be.  She believed in him that much…

               The next was bright and beautiful with the sunny shining and birds softly chirping their lovely melodies.  Sarah hummed to herself softly as he walked to the costume shop to return the gown to the lady.  She wanted to tell all about last night.  She pushed the door open and smiled proudly.

               "Hi I'm back!  Just wanted to return the dress and tell you…" the words died on her lips as she looked at the store that was now barren and empty of everything.  No racks of costumes, no wall covered in masks, no stand of make-up kits to terrify your friends, not event he lady who had been so kind to her!"

               "May I help you?" a young woman with dark skin, bright green eyes and purple haired curled up smiling kindly as her as she pushed her wire-frame glasses up her nose.

               "W-What happened to the other lady here?" she asked and looked around, telling herself not to cry in front of this stranger.

               "Lady Alloy left just last night.  But she told me about you and wanted me to give you something."  She reached for a package with a letter and handed her to the girl, taking the dress and nodded to her as she laid it on the counter.  "I'm sorry but she said it wan an emergency."  She waved to her as she left but couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

               Sarah didn't wait until she got home and locked herself in her room.  She set the package on her bed and silently opened the letter and pulled out a beautifully scripted letter and silently began to read it.

_'Dear Sarah,_

_               Forgive me for not being there but a family emergency came and I had to leave that very night.  I hope that you had a wonderful time and trust that you have given the dress to Anthy.  She will make sure I receive it.  Tell you brother and your friend that I hoped they had a good time as well and if they still wish to sent me pictures of the party then to leave them with Anthy._

_               For that night I hope your wishes and dreams came true, for I to once dreamt of such a night where my prince would come and carry me off on his white horse so we could live happily ever after.  But also understand you don't have to sit and wait around for your dream to come true.  Sometimes… you have to go and chase your dreams to make them come true._

_               Always remember that and never let anything take your dreams and goals away from you.  Fight for them and believe in yourself.  They may come true sooner than you think.  In the package is something I thought you might like.  I hope you will treasure it as much as I had but I believe you will cherish more than I ever could._

_Sincerely,         _

               Lady Alloy' 

               Silently Sarah set the letter on her desk and with a shaking hand pulled the package into her lap.  It was wrapped in simple, brown wrapping paper and tied with a simple cord but had a wax seal of a rose seal the same as her rose.  Carefully she undid the cord and unwrapped the paper to reveal a elegantly framed oil-painting of a young man wearing a white uniform, standing before a gorgeous red rose garden full in various forms of blooming but in his hand was a pink rose, smiling softly.  It was the stranger that had danced with Sarah nearly all night.

               "My prince…"  Hesitantly fingers reached out to touched the painting only to find it covered with glass but she smiled.  Better way to have it protected against anything.  Smiling the young girl leaned over to her nightstand and moved it around until it was just the place she wanted it.  Taking the rose that was in a simple yet elegant glass with water she set the rose next to it and smiled softly.  That Alloy lady, ever if she was a bit stranger and somehow near her name and the others, was right.  Dreams do come true.

               "And I'll do everything I can to make my dream come true."  She smiled to herself and laid back on her bed, looking up at he ceiling as she played with her ring some.

**Author's Note:**  Again.  I know, no like right?  Sorry but in case you're wondering yes this is a slight Flint/Utena crossover.  And before you start asking no squeal.  I don't have time to write a sequel so I have to play catch up with some other fics.  I WAS gonna do this as a FlintxSarah deal but changed my mind.  This has been dormant a long time so please enjoy!


End file.
